Fifty Shades of Braaaiiins - The Death of Elena
by marpuri
Summary: Quickie one-shot as my submission to the fsog fanfic facebook group's "Creative Ways to Kill Off Elena" challenge. Oh yes, there are zombies.


**My contribution to the "Death of Elena" FSOG Fanfic facebook group challenge. **

**Just a really quickie one-shot. **

* * *

_During the initial outbreak..._

Isaac had been acting odd all day. He was sweatier than usual, and his skin had an off pallor to it. Perhaps he was coming down with that odd flu she'd heard about on the news. Or maybe that bite he got from the random patron at the sex club was becoming infected. Elena gave the mark a quick glance and shook her head in disgust. He insisted it was out of the blue and unprovoked, but she decided to punish him for it anyway. She gave it another glance as she continued to work him over with the flogger. The wound definitely didn't look quite right, even to her untrained eye. No matter. After he was done servicing her today, she'd deny him his orgasm, and lock him in a cock-cage for the weekend as punishment for not getting it looked at sooner. He let out a groan, muffled by the ball gag and zippered hood. She loved seeing his sinewy muscles straining against the ropes. His erect penis was like granite thanks to the cock ring at the base. She gave him a few more lashes with the flogger, then tossed it aside as she pulled the hood from his face. No, he was definitely looking ill. She'd have him bring her to orgasm quickly, then forego the rest of the plans she had for him and send him to the clinic immediately. She'd save the cock-cage for another night. She was feeling charitable today. He gave another groan as she moved to unbuckle the ball gag.

"Isaac, are you feeling well enough to continue?"

No answer, and no safe-word either, just a grunt and another groan, then he slowly lunged towards her to nip at her arm.

"Isaac! Naughty. Are you looking for more punishment?" She pulled at the quick release end unbinding his hands from the ropes, and lay back on the chaise lounge, legs spread, offering herself to him.

"I'll get to your punishment later. First, you may eat me now."

Isaac, eyes glassy, stumbled head-long into her crotch and did just that.

Overpowered, Elena's shrieks echoed within the walls of the playroom as Isaac tore into her with his teeth. Unable to fight him off, she eventually succumbed to the blood loss and violent wounding. Within a few hours, she was dead, eviscerated from the genitals up by her sub's gnashing jaws. By the next day, however, she was back up and mobile again, shambling alongside Isaac, hungry for flesh.

* * *

_A week later..._

Ana and Christian had been careful, and managed to evade trouble for the most part. Today, however, they encountered a small pocket of walkers on the quiet street.

Christian swung the axe he'd procured at the male zombie grasping for his arm. This one did not yet reek of rotting flesh, and appeared to be newly-turned. Ana, brandishing a heavy fireplace poker, tried to help ward him off.

"Leave it, Ana. Run!"

"No! We stick together, remember?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted another form heading towards them. This one was not so recently turned. A platinum blonde bob sat matted and dishevelled atop its head. Clad in a tattered black satin bustier and thigh-high fuck-me boots that had its heels broken off some time ago, its entrails, rotting and putrid, hung from the gaping cavity that was once her lower abdomen. Though her skin was green and mottled, and appeared to be practically melting off her face, there was no mistaking who this walking corpse once was. Somehow her random shambling had brought her to the same place Ana and Christian found themselves.

Elena let out a chilling groan, and lunged towards Ana, jaw gnashing, the teeth snapping the air between them. Ana managed to dodge her and knock her off-kilter with a shoulder blow from her poker.

"Christian!"

"A little busy here, baby! Sit tight!" Christian called back, grappling with the walker attempting to eat his face.

Ana screamed and stabbed at Elena, ineffectively spearing her in the chest and arms. Elena continued to move towards her, mouth mindlessly biting at the air attempting to connect with flesh.

"The head, Ana! Go for the head!"

Elena turned toward the sound of Christian's voice, then started to move towards it.

"Are you going after my man again? DIE, BITCH-TROLL! DIE!" Ana swung with all her might, cracking the side of Elena's skull. Knocking Elena off balance, Ana delivered the finishing blow, swinging down and caving in the top of her head with a sickening crunch. For good measure, she continued to smash at her head, delivering blow after blow to ensure the brain was destroyed.

She felt hands at her shoulders, and with a scream, swung around to confront her attacker.

"Baby! It's just me! It's okay!"

Shoulders heaving, she panted and dropped the poker.

"Fuck."

The zombie that Christian had been sparring with lay in a heap, the skull split down the middle by his fire-axe.

"Are you okay?" Ana grasped Christian's face, looking him over.

"I'm fine."

"Did you get bit?"

"No. You?"

Ana shook her head. "No."

Christian looked down at the pulverized remains of Elena's skull. "Wow."

"It was Elena."

Christian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I bet that felt good."

Ana let out a relieved laugh. "You know what? Yeah. Yeah it really did."

"Die bitch-troll, die?"

Ana shrugged. "She's had it coming for a long time."

Christian planted a kiss on her forehead. "We'd better keep moving if we want to make it to Charlie Tango by nightfall."

Ana let out a shaky breath. They had been running on adrenaline for several days straight, and it was beginning to take its toll. "Right. Let's go."

Retrieving their weapons and giving the area a quick scan, they continued on.

* * *

**A/N - sorry, it's late and I can't think of a good way to end this, so I'll leave it at that.**


End file.
